Puck's SideKick's Adventures
by PuckSabrinaDaphne
Summary: Hello! I am Puck's Sidekick, aka PuckSabrinaDaphne's Mischievous Sister. (I go as the name of Puck's Sidekick, PS, and I am a original character, yet so much better!) I am not her but my stories are better. I always add awesome endings to her stories, and then she deletes them. So she gave me my very own section to add my stories. So, these are oneshots in Danny's world!
1. PS FINDS LOVE jk she's 10

Hello! I am PuckSabrinaDaphne's sister. I like to call myself Puck's Sidekick or PS because I do mischievous deeds to help Puck with his pranks. I do like Danny Phantom, but i enjoy insulting him for the sake of my sister's face! Oh it's so funny when i sing to the theme song, "He's gunna lose it all 'cause he's Danny Loser" :D Her face is HILARIOUS! Anyway, please enjoy as Puck's Sidekick stars in "A Very Mustache Prank" ( written by me of course)

* * *

Prompt: Mustaches!

Starring: Puck's Sidekick, Puck

Other Characters That I Could Care Less About: Danny Fenton, Sam, Tucker

- I just want to say it's boring in the beginning but as soon as I come in the story it gets amazing-

* * *

Paulina: Check out my mustache! Its so cool!

Sam: That's so last year!

Paulina: I say it is now the 'it' thing!

*everyone runs and gets a mustache*

*next day at school*

Danny: Tucker why are are you wearing a fake mustache?

Sam: Paulina said it is the 'it' thing so...

Puck's Sidekick: How stupid is she!

Sam: *says nonchalantly* I know right. * turns head to see who was speaking*

Tucker: Who the heck are you?

Puck's Sidekick: Oh I originate from a book series... called the sisters Grimm...

Sam and Tucker: ... What?

Danny: Um, then why are you in PuckSabrinaDaphne's fan fiction about me?

Puck's Sidekick: 'Cause i'm so much better than y'all... *checks fingernails*

Puck's sidekick: Bye Losers! *walks away*

Danny: Well. I think she's just a new girl trying to be cool.

Sam: I guess your right, Danny.

Tucker: How weird...

Puck's sidekick: *grins* They really are losers... aren't they?

*PS room*

PS: *on the phone* Yes, yes, i know, you told me, _yes, i know, _bye!

PS: Now that Puck stopped bothering me i can get some ecto-plasm from Danny Fenton so he can prank Sabrina!

PS: *goes to school*

PS: This school is full of morons. They put on mustaches and think its cool! Huh? I should tell Puck this. It would be useful prank!

Danny: See that weird girl we saw yesterday?

Sam: Yeah! That was weird

Tucker: Look at her!

Danny: Uh guys, why is she talking to herself

PS: * walks over* 'Cause i need expert advice, losers.

Danny: We are not losers! I have friends! You don't! You walk around like you own the place when you're a big fat moron!

Sam: Danny don't you think that was a little mean... she's only trying to fit in. and she's only nine!

PS: *sees chance and takes it*

PS: *crys* Nobody ever likes me! That's why I moved here! To get friends! And nobody even looks at me anymore! *sobs*

Tucker: Oh I'm so sorry! We like you, don't we * nods encouragingly to Sam And Danny*

Sam and Danny: Yeah! We can be friends with you!

PS: Thank you! *Gives hug to Sam and runs off*

Danny: I guess the little girl isn't so bad

PS: * thinking * Oh you'll regret it

PS: Luckily the ghost loser and his geek friends are in detention because the gothgirl changed the menu

PS: *opens Danny locker with expert hacking skills* *gets Danny's house keys*

PS: I have to get this ecto-plasm from ecto-geek's house and then give it to puck so he can make Fart Face half ghost for a whole month!

PS: I'm _such_ a great and awesome sidekick

PS: *sneaks into house and goes to basement* Now where do they keep this stuff?

PS: There! * grabs forgotten ecto-plasm*

Sam: Thank God we defeated the Lunch Lady! She was crazy!

Tucker: No she wasnt! She liked meat and-

Danny: _Shut up_ Tucker. Where's the new girl who follows us around and worships us?

PS: *walks out from hiding in the shadows* I now own ecto-plasm! Long Live Puck Goodfellow And His Sidekick And Their Pranks! *flys away since she is wearing mechanical wings made by puck*

Sam: Well.

Danny: ...

Tucker: I still think she's weird.

PS: Here Puck. I brought you ghost material.

Puck: Perfect! All i have to do is add this *adds* and we are done!

*PS and Puck slap high five*

Puck: C'mon lets go get Fart Face a Christmas present.

*Two hours later*

_PPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK**! I'M SINKING INTO THE GROUND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE MY LEGS!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!?**_

*PS and Puck are laying down on Puck's giant Sofa*

PS: The screams are perfect! Right on pitch.

Puck: Yes, I know. All thanks to you. I have trained you well. You are a great sidekick.

THE END

Written by: Puck's Sidekick ( aka PuckSabrinaDaphne's sister hacking her fan fiction)

I can't wait to see what happens when she sees I posted this!

Hope y'all like it!


	2. Sabrina Takes a Walk in Puck's Room

HELLO peeps! I'm back!

Puck was giving me an good idea for the next story and its going to be great. He doesn't know I'm on his computer so this is going to be quick.

I will also like to say something: As you know, I am puck's sidekick. I'm lazy and hate books (I actually love books but I must stay in character) , just like Puck and if he knew I wrote stories He would fire me. But then again I'm hacking someone's account so he would like that...

So anyway, I can't write real stories. I can only write bad stories. The sole purpose for these stories is for you to a have a good laugh: at its misspelled words, ridiculous plots, my self-centered rants, and its stupidity. If you want to read a good quality fan fiction like my goody-two shoes sister, don't expect it from Puck's Sidekick. Thank You.

*insert annoying look here*

I think I will base this on my last story, but it won't make up the plot.

I will like to say PS is 10 years old, Daphne is 11 and Puck/Sabrina is 14

Also- Just a side note- PS is obsessed with Puck's work and thinks he's the greatest kid ever. Her personality is like Puck's but in a girly way. PS's real name is Liana but she made Puck swear he would never call her that. She's basically crazy about pranking people.

So Let My Awesome Story- BEGIN

_(edited by my awesome sis)_

^_ she wrote that -_-_

^_can i please edit it_

_^ no_

_^I'm doing it anyway_

_^ #annoyingbigsisterprobs_

_^ #idontknowwhat_your_hashtagisordoes_

_^#whyarewetalkinginhashtags_

_^ #idkyoustartedit_

_^ #didnot_

_^ #didtoo_

And for all the rest of the conversation, you don't want to know, for it got violent.

#lovehatesisterrelationship

:D

* * *

No-one's Pov

Daphne walked down the hallway, minding her own business, when suddenly Sabrina appeared above her head and vanished.

She looked up and Sabrina flickered between intangibility and tangibility.

"What? Sabrina... are you playing a trick on me? SABRINA?! Hello?!..."

Sabrina had hovering invisible for the last 3 hours with no way to get down. Poor girl.

"Daphne! Help! Get help! Call Mom or... yeah, DEFINITELY do not call dad. Just GO GET SOMEONE!" Sabrina called out, while flickering though visibility.

Daphne squinted at her, frowning.

"Hey... You're not real!" Daphne said, while turning around. "Puck... Where are you? I know you have some kind of projector and you're showing a picture of Sabrina on the wall to prank me. Stop it. Its not funny. I seriously thought she was sick!"

Daphne shook her head and walked off.

"Daphne! I'm not fake! I'm really me! I'm Sabrina! Puck made me like this..." Sabrina cried out, but Daphne was already down the stairs and couldn't hear her.

"Once I'm better, fairy boy won't know what hit him." Sabrina growled.

* * *

Puck's Room

"Puck when are you going to put me on a new mission? I'm bored to death in this room of yours. I'm stuck here and I can't even go out to see the fruits of my labor!"

PS crossed her arms with emphasis.

Puck turned around and sighed. Maybe is wasn't a great idea to have a sidekick who was as stubborn and annoying as himself.

"Liana, I've told you a HUNDRED times, no one knows about you and you can't just appear out of the blue."

Her face grew beat red with fury and looked like she was going to strangle Puck.

"Okay, _fine_, _PS_, happy now?"

She began to relax, then instantly remembering the argument.

PS crossed her arms _again_, giving the pink-winged faerie the Death glare.

"Then TELL them. What's the big deal? It not like they won't just LOVE my adorable face!"

She faked a smile worthy of an innocent princess, posing like a little happy girl who stepped into 'My Little Pony' Land.

[Emphasis on faked]

She quickly returned to glowering at Puck, getting small flinches from the boy.

Puck cried out in exasperation, waving his hands around wildly "If I give you a mission for next week, will you stop, and shut UPP?"

PS flipped her brown ponytail like a diva, and said

"No promises."

* * *

Sabrina's POV

"Man, how I wish I could get a piece of the jerk who did this. And when I do, he'll be sorry he ever messed with me." I snarled.

For the past three hours, I had been freakishly becoming invisible and been able to float around, crashing THROUGH the walls! You'd think my family would have a search party, but nooo today I just HAD to say I wanted to be alone. Of course, on the one day that I'm in trouble, everyone leaves me alone!

I tried kicking the ceiling while floating to let off some frustration, but my foot became intangible again and it got stuck IN the wall. Joy.

"So now I'm stuck here. That's just lovely." I muttered, my annoyance increasing with every minute.

Then, as if my own body resented me, I went though the wall and fell into another room.

"OOF, oww..." I heard coming from underneath me.

"AHHHHHHHH! PUCK! HELP! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER! PUCK THERE'S A GHOST IN YOUR ROOM... ghost? Hey... HI SABRINA I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU! OH AND BY THE WAY, I GAVE PUCK THE STUFF THAT MADE YOU A GHOST! AND HOW IS IT! ISN'T IT GREAT TO KNOW YOU'LL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER! "

I turned around to see an adorable little girl dressed in what looked like those old jeans Daphne said disappeared, and a shirt that said "PS"

I widened my eyes

"Um...that's nice...what are you doing in my house!?"

The little girl laughed in a similar way that Puck did.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I am Puck's Sidekick. I work for Puck and help him with his pranks!"Yeah okay, that's nice, where in the world did you come from? And how did you come in?

She flashed her a fake smile.

"I lived in Farie and when Puck was banished, I followed him around and eventually let me be his Sidekick! And I see my ecto-plasm worked..", she said as she studied Sabrina.

I ignored her last comment.

"So Puck's been keeping you here, all the time?"

"Yup! Usually he gives me a mission but this time, he said he don't need anything now."

The Mental Child gave another smile.

"How old are you?"

"Ten", she said nonchalantly.

"TEN? He kidnapped you!"

She sighed again.

"No. I'm a fairy. And it was so boring in Farie! Puck was always playing tricks on everyone and I always wanted to be like him but I didn't know where to get an education like that."

I stared at her. Education?

"When he left, I annoyed him and played tricks on him until he promised he would teach me. He was showing me how to make glop-grenades and more by the time I was 9. But when he moved in with you guys, he told me to go back but I didn't. So now I just live in the corner of his room."

I glanced at the secluded walk-in-closet that Puck had deemed "un-inhabitable" at the corner of his room, still processing everything happening around her.

"When's the last time you've seen the sun?"

She glanced outside the window. "Um, right down."

I looked at her with disbelief.

"And you enjoy living in this pig barn?"

"No" she sighed like this is the 100th time she told me this, " but I'll do anything for Puck. He's the annoying big brother I've never had!"

The child is scaring her.

"Let's get you down stairs and tell someone.."

The girl suddenly went from peaceful to distressed.

"No! Puck said you can't know! Oh my gosh! You know!"

She turned around and sat on her bed and looked like she was going to freak out.

I honestly don't know what to do.

Then she slowly turned around back at her as a creepy smile grew on her face.

"Will you like me to get that stuff out of you?", she drawled and she walked around Sabrina.

I stuttered. " Um, yes. Why are you acting so creepy?"

The child looked her dead in the eye and said "I've got a deal for you"

"I'll get the ecto-plasm out of you, and you take a forget potion. Deal?"

Sabrina stepped back. "Deal?"

Why am I letting a kid intimidate me?

"I am not forgetting what you just told me. I have to go give Puck a lesson not to fill innocent children's minds with stupid ideas..."

"I chose to be his sidekick. It's awesome. Better than you'll ever be"

"Woah...hold on kid.. deals totally off now."

"You know that stuff is forever, unless you have a Fenton Dream catcher thing, so you better agree"

"Really? I'm this.." I looked down at my body. It was slightly visible...

"Fine. But Puck is so terrible. Don't be his sidekick... the name is so retarded.." Sabrina muttered.

"I don't care what you think", the child said as she handed her a purple looking liquid.

"Its both combined. Drink it"

I took it and looked at it- its was purple with a tint of yellow. Not appetizing.

"Are you sure about this?"

She crossed her arms.

"Positive. You can trust me as much as you trust Puck."

I stared at the strange girl. Was she hinting this was a trick...

"And I promise this isn't a trick! I'm serious about this. Just drink it so Puck won't fire me." she whined.

Oh great. Now she reads minds. This is just great. Wonderful.

I looked down again. I was thinking about changing my mind about it when the girl pushed her out the door

"Drink it and go away"

The girl gave me a look of annoyance and slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to the left.

I gave the puke-ish liquid a sickening glance before I began to drink it, worrying the whole time..

And the last thing I remember is seeing a green gas swirling towards Daphne's room...

* * *

CLIFFHANGERRRR!

Never saw it coming, huh?

If I do say so myself, it wasn't bad.

And-

OH SH-

ugh hi puck.

yeah i'm sorry

i know writing stories disgraces your name

i know, but

c'mon seriously

i'm hacking my sister's account, though

really?

yay! you won't fire me!

i have to get off your computer though

really

god puck you sound like my mother

whyyy

i don't want to

OKAY FINE

laterr

- Puck's Sidekick


End file.
